This plant was discovered in a cultivated garden in Jersey, Channel Islands, UK by me some 9 years ago. It is probably the result of a natural cross or is a mutant (sport). The garden, which belonged to my late grandfather, contained many species of Narsissus. Since its discovery, after producing 5000 bulblets from tissue culture that took three years to grow to flowering bulb size, I have steadily multiplied the variety using the xe2x80x98chippingxe2x80x99 technique. The only stocks in the world are in Jersey.
The bulb is recognised by The Royal Horticultural Society in England as being a Narsissus tazetta. 
CHARLES THATHAM is a true autumn flowering hardy Narsissus when grown outdoors. When planted in August, it will emerge in mid September, and flower between late October and early November in the UK. It flowers earlier outdoors in a milder climate such as in the Channel Islands, and later in central England. However, if bulbs are planted late, ie; in mid Sept or October, it will flower laterxe2x80x94ie; in late Novemberxe2x80x94mid December, whether planted indoors or outside. Late planted indoor bulbs will flower much earlier than late planted outdoor bulbs. The flowers have a delightful and powerful scent. Bulbs, depending on their size, can produce between three and twelve florets per stem. Each floret opens in fairly quick sequence with the first to break out to open first. It takes on average 7 days between the first floret opening and the last floret opening. The florets fade in the same sequence as they emerged (broke out) over a period of three to four weeks if not cut. The scent is at its most pungent when the florets first open and reduces slowly. The bulb leaves emerge first in the autumn, and are the same length, or slightly shorter than the flowering stem at the start of flowering. They are erect up to and just after flowering. After flowering has completed, the leaves extend up to twice the length of the origonal flowering stem and gradually become more prostrate over the ground. The plant is very hardy, and in trials, has been subjected to temperatures of down to xe2x88x9215 degrees C. for up to three days at a time without any appreciable damage. Sometimes, with a wind chill factor, the tops of the leaves will scorch. On one occasion exposure to a wind chill factor of xe2x88x9222 degrees C. over five days, caused the leaves to be dessicated. However, the bulbs survived, and grew the following autumn.
Moderate frost, ie; down to xe2x88x925 Degrees C. will sometimes cause the stems to lean, but this does not affect the flower, and the stem will soon come back errect after recovery in milder temperatures. The bulb leaf growth is very vigorous, and it does not scenese until well into May/early Junexe2x80x94ie; the same time as spring flowering Narsissus species.
The most distinguishing feature of this plant, Charles Thatham, is that it flowers exceptionally early being naturally autumn flowering, as well as being winter hardy.
For successful outdoor propagation with high yields, this bulb needs an average mean winter temperature not less than 5 degree C. between 1st Nov and 1st April, without exposure to temperatures of minus 6 degrees C. for longer than 8 days in succession. However, it will propagate at lower mean winter temperatures, producing smaller bulbs.